The Wrath of Swan
Opis right Jack trenuje w dojo, wtedy też przychodzi Kim, która chce zaprosić go na bal kotylionowy. W dojo pojawiają się Milton oraz Jerry, którzy chwalą się, że również planują iść na bal kotylionowy. Idą tam, ponieważ mama Miltona kazała mu zabrać tam córkę szefowej, z kolei Jerry zabiera tam jej koleżankę, ponieważ Milton miał mu za to zapłacić. Rudy dowiaduje się, że Eddie należy do skautów. Chłopak wyznaje, że miał iść z tatą na derby skautów, które odbędą się w galerii, jednak jego ojciec wyjeżdża. Rudy oferuje, że pójdzie z nim. W szkolnej stołówce Frank mówi Kim, że Czarne Smoki wciąż mają jej za złe to, że ich opuściła, chłopak wspomina o zemście. Jack zauważa dziewczyny, z którymi Jerry i Milton mają iść na bal. Jerry nie może uwierzyć, w co Milton ich wpakował. Na widok Kim, Jack opuszcza kolegów i dosiada się do jej stolika. Przeprasza ją za to, że nie chce iść, jednak ona nie wydaje się na niego zła. Dołącza do nich Brody, chłopak, który zaprosił ją na ten bal. Rudy i Eddie budują wyścigówkę na derby. Sensei opowiada historię, gdy to on brał udział w takim wyścigu, jednak jego samochodzik nie dotarł do mety i nie zdobył odznaki. Eddie mówi mu, że bez tej odznaki formalnie nie jest skautem odkrywcą. Podczas gdy Jack przychodzi do dojo, Brody oraz Kim ćwiczą tam swój taniec. Kim dostaje wiadomość od mamy, że znalazła sukienkę na bal po czym wychodzi. Jack pokazuje Brody'emu jak łamie trzy deski, chłopak wydaje się być pod wrażeniem i mówi, że nie zna się na karate. Kiedy Jack idzie się przebrać, chłopak łamie cztery deski, co Jack zauważa. Na stołówce chłopak wyznaje kolegom, że nie ufa Brody'emu. Wtedy też pojawiaja się Carrie oraz Jennie. Pierwsza "dziękuje" Miltonowi, za prezent, który sama sobie wysłała. Jerry wyśmiewa go i mówi, że Jenny nigdy by mu czegoś takiego nie wywinęła, po czym dziewczyna dziękuje mu za czekoladki, które chłopak jej podarował. Frank rozmawia z Brody'm na temat balu kotylionowego. Okazuje się, że Brody zaprosił Kim na bal, żeby dostać się do Czarnych Smoków. Rudy pokazuje Eddiemu wyścigówkę, którą zbudował. Za bardzo go poniosło z ulepszeniami, więc chłopak zdecydował, że sam zbuduje samochodzik. W czasie balu kotylionowego Milton i Jerry czekają na swoje dziewczyny, myśląc, że ich wystawiły. Wtedy pojawiają się Jenny i Kerry, które wyglądają bardzo ładnie. Podczas tańca, Brody informuje Kim, że ktoś mianował ich na Króla i Królową balu. Jack rozmawia z Rudym na temat Brody'ego. Okazuje się, że sensei znał chłopaka wcześniej i zapraszał do dojo, jednak dla Brody'ego liczą się tylko Czarne Smoki. Jack wie, że Kim coś grozi i biegnie na bal, żeby powstrzymać Czarne Smoki. W czasie derb skautów, wyścigówka Eddiego nie dojeżdża do mety. Wtedy Rudy puszcza swoją na tor i ta przepycha samochodzik Eddiego za metę, jednak sama do niej nie dojeżdża. Kim i Brody zostają mianowani Królem i Królową Balu, wtedy Frank wystrzela z maszyny grzybową maź. Dochodzi do walki między Czarnymi Smokami, a dojo Bobby'ego Wasabiego (bez Eddiego), któremu pomaga Brody. Czarne Smoki przegrywają, a Brody przeprasza za zamieszanie i odchodzi. Kim koronuje Jacka, na Króla Balu, a ten prosi ją do tańca. Carrie i Jennie przebierają się, twierdząc, że w tamtych ładnych ubraniach było im nie wygodnie, a Milton i Jerry i tak dalej z nimi tańczą. Link do odcinka thumb|center|335px|Zwiastun (ang) Goście specjalni *Billy Unger - Brody *Wayne Dalglish - Frank *Kaylee Bryant - Carrie *Brooke Laver - Jennie *Kevin Brief - druh skautów *Michael William Arnold - 12-letni Rudy Ciekawostki *Rudy miał wszy, kiedy był mały *Rudy kłamie, żeby zaimponować dziewczynom *Rudy posiada garnitur magika Galeria Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Kick